


lev hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Do you have any headcanons for Lev? Sfw, nsfw, anything?





	lev hcs

sfw:

this boy is a mush. wants to be touching you constantly, but is super embarrassed. any time you touch him he turns entirely red

is like a puppy, in that he’s all gangly, so be ready to be elbowed in the face and tripped over and help him bandage himself because he fell again

also like a puppy in that hes always excited. ‘we’RE MAKING DINNER’ ‘LETS WATCH TV’ ‘time for BED’

can fall asleep anywhere, and will. once fell alseep standing up, against a wall, didnt wake up even when he fell on his face. you try to wake him up to get him to bed, but he wont. you try to drag him to bed, but hes too big. just give up and get a blanket and join him.

dont dare him to do anything, because he will do anything. will agree to ANYTHING. this includes picking you up bridal style while wearing only a sock (you know where) and running through the middle of the gym during training camp because kuroo dared him

nsfw:

takes a loooong time to get used to intimacy. wants to, so bad, but is so embarrassed about it he’s red for the first dozen times, and even when he’s used to it, if you try anything new he’s blushing again.

constantly telling you how adorable and perfect and wonderful you are, how good you feel, etc. partially because he likes to say it and partially because he wants you to feel it too.

likes to try new positions, ones that are super hard to get into. they barely ever work, but he still tries

no matter how long you are together, he will melt into blushing goo if you give him head

tries to crack jokes in bed, laughs at his own jokes too hard, has to stop for a while

makes THE CUTEST noises. oblivious to it


End file.
